


With The Lights Out

by jihyoismywife



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sarah is Pat's fake ex girlfriend that i made up, flimsy excuses to not have any lights in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyoismywife/pseuds/jihyoismywife
Summary: An au where Griffin and Pat are best friends and single.Pat had ended up living on Griffin's couch after a messy break up left him with nowhere to go. Then, the night Pat tells Griffin that he finally got approved for a new rental, the power goes out.Griffin has feelings about him leaving and Pat confesses an embarrassing secret.





	With The Lights Out

Griffin had been hesitant about making the pizza delivery guy come out here in the storm, but when the ‘celebration’ pizza finally arrives, Griffin feels grateful for the interruption. His head hasn’t been that clear since Pat gave him the news about the great new apartment he’s been approved to rent.

He pays the man and he and Pat head back to sit in front of the TV. Griffin leans forward from his spot on the sofa, shoulders a little slumped. He absent mindedly watches Pat as he sets out the food on the low table in front of him. “You probably started thinking you’d never see the last of me.” Pat says jokingly.

“I know it took longer than expected, but it’s not like I’ve been waiting here like ‘oh no, why isn’t that dear friend of mine getting the _fuck_ out of my house’ ”. He watches Pat laugh softly, then join Griffin on the couch. “It was actually nice having somebody around here for a change”, Griffin adds, realizing as he says it that it sounds more depressing out loud.

“Yeah, we had fun. Despite the circumstances. I think I’ve said it before, but the time I’ve had here has been better than living with Sarah was. It actually made me realize how much me and her weren’t compatible at all when it came to sharing a house”.

It’s things like this that make Griffin’s mind wander to what might’ve happened if he had gone through with asking Pat to stay. He had talked himself out of it because he figured with the feelings he has for Pat, it couldn’t have realistically worked out well. He was probably right, but his stupid brain is bombarding him with regrets now that he knows Pat is leaving.

“Except the sleeping on a couch bit. I could do without that” Pat adds, finishing his thought.

Then, the house suddenly goes pitch black.

“Oh no oh no! what happened?”, Griffin exclaims.

“I guess it’s a power outage”, says the now disembodied voice of Pat. “Do you have any torches?”.

“…I do not”.

“Candles?”.

“Maybe?.. but like, probs not..”, Griffin says as he stands up, noticing how little his eyes have adjusted to the darkness. “How about your phone?”

“I sent it off for repairs, remember?”.

Of course this would happen before he had put his own dead phone on charge.

Griffin goes to check outside and sees that everybody else’s lights are out as well, even the street lights. The storm must have knocked out something pretty major.

“Come back. You’re leaving me all alone here”, Pat says needily.

He makes Griffin smile as he shuts the door, then Griffin bumps loudly into a side table. “I will if I can make it”, he says, and reaches out to feel his way through the dark.

“Just follow my voice”.

As he gets closer, he can see the faint outline of Pat and the couch.

“Here I am”, Pat says as he grabs Griffin’s hands, causing him to stop in front of him. With his hands in his and the darkness between them, Griffin feels an urge to say something impulsive, but he mostly ignores it. It’s not like Pat would return his feelings anyway. Super doubtful. But then he tells himself that it’s stupid how he can never make the first move. How when it comes to men, he’s never made the move at all, but he wants to. Just once he wishes he could have the courage to. He feels like he’s arguing with himself.

“What do you wanna do? We could sit outside? There’s a tiny bit of light out there. Not much, I’ll admit”. Griffin says, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

“In the storm though? We could just hang out here? It’s kind of fun in a weird sort of way”, Pat says as he lets go of Griffin’s hands.

“And creepy”, Griffin replies, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah but it’s not that creepy, as long as I know where you are”.

“...Hey Pat, did I ever tell you about the many, _many_ families of ghosts that inhabit this home?”, Griffin says as his hands rummage in the dark to pick up a single slice of pizza.

“Don't” Pat says firmly.

Eventually Griffin notices his eyes adjusting, but not much. Just enough to make it feel less like they’re eating pizza in the void.

“Hey, do you want to know something embarrassing?”, Pat asks.

“Yeah?”. Griffin feels Pat’s weight shift on the couch, like he’s turning to face him more.

“When Sarah broke up with me she said I was a bad kisser”.

“Really?”, he says, then realizes he needs to express more than just his own curiosity. “That sucks dude. You never told me about that”.

“Yeah, maybe it feels less embarrassing when we can’t see each other or something”.

“I get that”, Griffin replies. He wonders if that’s why he keeps thinking about saying certain things. Or maybe it’s not about that at all. Maybe it’s more than that.

“It’s like, she never told me what I was doing wrong. So now I’m wondering what if everybody I’ve kissed felt the way she did? Since I don’t know what was bad about it, will everybody I’ll kiss in the future will feel that way?”

“..I could tell you if you want”, Griffin tries to say nonchalantly, but it comes out awkward because who the fuck is he kidding.

“What? What do you mean?”, Pat asks curiously.

Was that a bad idea? Everything in him is telling him to say it was nothing and run away, but probably at this point the least weird way out is to not make a big thing of it. “I mean, you could kiss me and I could tell you if you’re doing anything weird”.

“Really?”.

“Only if you want to”, he reassures.

“Um yeah, ok”. Griffin feels the weight on the couch shift and he hears the clink of Pat putting his plate down. This is happening. Oh fuck, this is actually happening.

Griffin feels a hand on his shoulder then clumsily on his face. “Sorry, just trying to feel where you are”, Pat says with a laugh. He’s glad Pat can’t see him because his face is probably bright red.

Pat cautiously presses his lips to Griffin’s. His kiss is soft and gentle, only slightly opening his mouth. It makes Griffin feel warm all over, but it’s over much too quickly.

Pat pulls his face back slightly, hand still on Griffin’s shoulder. “How far am I supposed to go with this? Do you want me to show you with tongue, or?”, he asks awkwardly, like he’s embarrassed about having to check.

How cute Pat’s being about this puts a smile on Griffin’s face. “Just go for it”, he replies, trying to not sound flustered.

They kiss again, but this time Pat seems more confident and Griffin has no idea what Sarah was talking about. The wet slide of their lips builds in intensity and their tongues meet, making Griffin’s breathing heavier. Griffin’s surprised they’re still going, but he isn’t about to be the one to pull away first.

The blackness surrounding them makes his other senses feel heightened. The faint, sweet smell of Pat’s shampoo, the sound of their lips, the feel of Pat exhaling through his nose. It actually seems like Pat’s breathing is getting heavier as well. Then suddenly, Pat pulls away again.

“Any advice?”, he asks.

“I think Sarah was just lying to make you feel bad", Griffin answers honestly.

“Oh, awesome” He says cheerfully. “...I could have misread this, but do you wanna keep going?”.

Griffin feels himself light up. “If you do”, he replies.

Pat links his fingers with Griffin’s and kisses him tenderly.

Eventually the lights come back on, but they barely notice.


End file.
